


Whose Bright Idea Was It To Work On Saturday?

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average week at the flower shop.</p><p>"On Tuesday, Will had to explain that flower language was not what it seemed to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Bright Idea Was It To Work On Saturday?

**Author's Note:**

> tinybluehouses said: polyfrogs flower shop au

Monday was almost too much.

“Oh man,” Chris said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Anybody who said running a flower shop wasn’t hard had obviously never worked in one. “Why does everyone always come on Monday?”

“Because we were closed yesterday and everyone always comes in to get the bouquets they forgot to get over the weekend,” Derek said. He placed an empty vase on the counter.

There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Chris reached up and wiped it away with his one ungloved hand. The other was covered in soil and old leaves.

“Thanks,” Derek said, smiling softly. He bent down to quickly kiss Chris’ cheek and only moved away when the chime above the door rang for the millionth time that day.  

“Hello, sir, how may I help you today?”

 

 

 

On Tuesday, Will had to explain that flower language was not what it seemed to be.

“You can’t actually write questions with it,” Will said slowly. “It doesn't—there are meanings like ‘happiness’ or ‘forgiveness’, but it’s not really a _language_.”

The young guy in front of him nodded slowly, but he clearly didn’t seem to understand. “But I thought it’s called a flower language?”

Somewhere in the background was the shuffle of feet and Derek’s tell-tale laugh. Chris whispered something Will couldn’t make out. They were probably goofing off in the back room again. He sighed.

“Look,” he said. “You wanted to see if your friend was interested in you, right?”

The guy nodded emphatically. Will had to give him points for enthusiasm. He grabbed one of the show bouquets they kept by the register.

“Here,” he said, shoving the bouquet into the teen’s hands. “Give him these. See what he says.”

The teen looked at the flowers nervously. “Are you sure he’ll understand?”

Will eyed the twelve red roses he’d just handed over. “I promise.”

The guy paid, and then walked away muttering something about flower language and some alcohol. Or something.

Will shook his head and went to grab a broom.

 

 

 

Wednesday was almost too slow.

“Seriously?” Derek said, propping the broom against the wall. “All our front walls are windows, you know.”

“So?” Will asked as he pulled his mouth away from Chris’s. His blush was obvious, but he didn’t jump straight to being defensive like he would have three years ago. “Nobody has stopped by since nine.”

It was now almost one.

“Also, I’ve caught you guys making out here, like, eight thousand times,” Chris said, ass still firmly planted on the counter. He only looked a little ashamed.

Derek shrugged. That was fair. “I can’t believe you sent me to the back room to do chore while you two sat out here. _Canoodling._ ”

“Is that a real word?” Chris asked just as Will chimed in with, “Like you haven’t done it before. And I cleaned the back room yesterday. Were you taking a nap?”

“Betrayal,” Derek said, shaking his head in faux sadness.

“You were totally napping.”

“Betrayal!”

 

 

 

Thursday had always been synonymous with “average.”

“You’re getting better at tying bows,” Will said after the last customer of that morning had paid and left. He saw Derek grin triumphantly out of the corner of his eye.

“And it only took me two years,” he said.

The corner of Will’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “You’re the Da Vinci of our time.”

On the other side of the shop, there was a short buzz. Chris perked up.

“Hey!” he said. “Justin and Adam want us over to watch the game next week. I think they’re having a party!”

Adam and Justin had always been good neighbors, if a little loud. Will had already internally agreed when Derek said, “Sure.”

 

 

 

The last day was _not_ Friday.

“Whose idea was it to work Saturdays again?” Chris asked, leaning against the counter. It had been a busy, busy day, and this was the first break he’d gotten in hours.

Derek, watering can in hand, shrugged. “It’s been too long to remember, man.”

“Saturdays are one of our busier days anyway,” Will said, though not unapologetically. He had a pot tucked under each arm and was still eyeing the door like it would burst open at any moment. “It’s good money.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chris yawned. He stretched, felt his back pop, and then rushed to grab one of the pots out of Will’s hands. “Let me help.”

 

 

 

Saturday was nearly over.

“Chili’s.”

“No.”

“Lenny’s.”

“No.”

“Red Lobster.”

Will paused. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Never,” Derek told him. He poked Will in the cheek and then ducked out of the way before Will could retaliate. “How are you holding up back there, C?”

They always got new shipments on Saturday, and Chris had volunteered to unload the new boxes himself this time.

“I’m fine!” There was a thud like he had dropped something. Derek and Will both winced. “It’s fine!”

“He sounds like you,” Will teased. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Now who’s making fun of people? But seriously, do you want to go out tonight or should we just order in?”

Will shrugged. “We can go out.”

Derek cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Hey, Chris, you wanna eat out tonight?”

There was another worrying thud, and then Chris tumbled into view, grabbing the doorway at the last second to keep himself upright. Will brushed against Derek’s side. He felt something fond stir in his chest.

“Of course!” Chris said. “I love date night!”

Oh, yeah. Saturday was also date night. Truth be told, it was Derek’s favorite day of the week.

Right next to their day off, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> That guy who shows up on Tuesday is Tango. You probably guessed that the "alcohol" mentioned was Whiskey.
> 
> My tumblr: http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/


End file.
